Ugly
by ResidentChevy
Summary: DennisxKathy. Post Movie. Dennis has to juggle love and trust, and Kathy shows signs that she's possesed by The Angry Princess. Rated for sex & language COMPLETE, for now Please R
1. Prologue: Forgiveness

**Ugly**, by **Sweetboxer**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Thirteen Ghosts**, and do I _look_ like the kind of person who would use my fanfiction in some evil plot to steal the credit for this movie from it's creators? I just wanna PRETEND that Dennis didn't die, and that he is in love with Kathy. IS THAT SO WRONG? It is? Fine. Then I apologize._

_**Author's Pre-Notes: **In this chapter Dennis is 22. I've made the assumption that Kathy is 17 in the movie and that she turns 18 a few weeks after they survive the events of their night in the glass house. This chapter begins with what is Dennis's death scene in the movie, except he doesn't die. It follows the movie's plot with some minor changes and ends a little while after where the movie ends. Since Maggie survives the explosion in the movie, it's safe to assume that the lowest level of the house isn't destroyed in the explosion, in other words, the basement and everything in it is more or less intact. That is important later on in this chapter. All this will sound and look better in the story because I don't want to go into too much detail here or there will be no reason to read further! I felt that this chapter was needed not only to show how Dennis was spared from death, but also that he had been forgiven; by Arthur, by Jean(The Withered Lover), and by himself somewhat, so that the situations in the next few chapters would make more sense. This chapter also explains how he loses his seizure-like reaction to human touch and, so as not to interrupt the flow of the story, the Author's Post-Notes at the end of the chapter explain why._

I think I've explained enough for you to read the story without a problem, so go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Prologue/Forgiven**

"Dennis! No!"Arthur shouted, desperately trying to break free. After frantic pounding and shifting, Arthur had actually managed to unwedge the glass pane that was holding him back. He ran for Dennis, desperate to get between him and the ghosts. Dennis shoved him backward, knocking him off-balance and onto his side. "No, Arthur!" he scolded, looking back. "Stay there!" Arthur ignored the psychic's command, and recoiled so fast it felt like he was sprinting before he even got to his feet, but he froze in his tracks when he saw that one of the ghosts had reached Dennis first.

Dennis took a few gasping breaths as he felt an energy closing in. He was brave enough to sacrifice himself but too scared to open his eyes and watch. He waited...but it seemed that the energy had just...stopped in front of him, and was just _standing there_ an inch or two from his face, and for some reason it hadn't laid a finger on him. Dennis was puzzled, if not a bit scared. Why wasn't he dead? Was the ghost _toying_ with him? Was it waiting for him to open his eyes and look, _then_ kill him? He wouldn't rule it out. After all, a ghost had done a similar thing to him earlier, though that time it had been from inside a containment cube. Dennis was afraid of what he'd see when he opened his eyes, but he did so, with hesitation, and slowly unclenched his teeth, His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open slightly in shock at what stood before him.

Dennis _would_ have been dead at that moment, but his selfless protection of Arthur had earned him the respect of the ghost in front of him. Standing before him was none other than Jean Kriticose, The Withered Lover. She was the ghost of Arthur's wife, whom Dennis had helped Cyrus capture, keeping her from reaching true peace. _He_ was the reason she wasn't in pure bliss at this very moment, the reason that she had to roam through this glass prison in her tortured form. And there she was, saving _his_ life, when what _he'd_ done had damned her to this purgatory.

Dennis couldn't process it. He kept telling himself it was a mistake; that she was protecting her husband, and that Dennis was just in the way. Jean had made her ghost body a barrier, eventually convincing the ghosts, with a cold stare, that she wasn't going to budge. So, they left to search for prey in other parts of the house. Dennis was speechless as the horribly burned wife of Arthur lowered her arms, and wheeling her IV, turned around slowly to face them.

Dennis just _knew _that when she'd faced in his direction, he'd see disgust in her eyes, if she even looked at him. He assumed maybe she'd ignore him and just go straight for Arthur, and he wouldn't blame her if she did. But when he saw that she was looking directly into his eyes with nothing but compassion in her's, he wasn't prepared for the overflow of emotions, some of them he'd been suppressing with sarcasm and pessimism for most of his life.

Dennis felt tears welling up in his eyes, and his voice cracked as he uttered the only words he could manage "I...I'm...I'm so sorry. Jean...Arthur...I...didn't know...I just– " Jean just smiled slightly and put her finger to her lips. Dennis couldn't help the tears now, and his throat was starting to ache. Jean gave him a look that said for him not to worry about it, that she forgave him. At that moment, Dennis vowed to himself not to do anything to hurt another ghost again, unless he had to. Dennis slumped down into a low kneeling position, overwhelmed with emotion, gasping sporadically and streaming tears down his face.

All through this Arthur had stared lovingly, but curiously at the ghost of his wife, unsure, yet not caring if she was real or not. He wanted to be with her so badly, but the look in her eyes said she knew already, and felt the same longing for him. She gestured softly in Dennis's direction, giving Arthur a look that now said "He needs someone to be there for him." Arthur understood, and after nodding he headed over to Dennis, knowing that if his wife could forgive him, he had no reason not to do the same. Not thinking, he placed his hand on the psychic's back to comfort him, not remembering what a single touch could do to the guy. Oddly enough, nothing happened, but Arthur didn't think twice about it. After Dennis had calmed down, the two of them turned to face Jean.

Arthur felt peace for the first time that day, just smiling at Jean, but without warning there was some sort of chanting noise, and she started to fade. "Shit." Dennis griped, actually sounding like himself again, "Do you hear that? A drawing spell. We gotta get to the eye NOW!" Arthur was still staring at his fading wife. Starting to feel tears himself, he breathed out "No! Jean! Don't go! I'm nothing without you! Please!" Dennis grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and calmly spoke to him, "Arthur, your wife just saved _both_ of us so that we can save your kids. Kalina and Maggie obviously didn't stop the machine, and they might have died trying. That means it's up to _me_ to get you to the Ocularis. If you still want to...sacrifice yourself..." He looked at the ground, then slowly back at Arthur, "...then I'll need to protect you from the other ghosts so you get the chance to." Dennis was now looking directly in his eyes, and could see the questions in Arthur's mind, so he reassured the man, "Don't worry, you'll see Jean again. I 'm pretty sure she's only a ghost because she's waiting for you to join her. You know, so you can both go to the other side together. Oh, and uh, Don't worry about your kids. I'll take care of them. I owe that to you and Jean." Arthur gave a weak smile and nodded.

Dennis looked at his hands, suddenly realizing that he wasn't in pain or convulsing from the human contact. He wasn't even slightly dizzy. Confusing. But Dennis din't have time to figure it out, simply assuming that his encounter with Jean had stopped his seizures somehow. Dennis and Arthur pushed onward, and reached the stairway to the room with the wildly spinning and shifting Ocularis. Dennis refused to go past the stairway, not particularly wanting to watch Arthur die. Arthur understood, and headed up alone.

Dennis sat there at the bottom of the stairway, pondering his life after the glass house, how he could possibly convince the court to let him raise two kids he'd only known for a few hours, how to convince the kids that he wasn't insane. His thoughts shifted through the past couple months he'd spent capturing the ghosts with Cyrus. Thinking about what a waste it all was. When he got to the last capture, the Juggernaut's capture, his mind slowed down a bit. Kalina had said something about the thirteenth ghost there, too. But now that he thought about it, it wasn't the same. In the library she had called it a failsafe; the only way to stop the machine. He tried to remember what she had said in the junkyard. Then it suddenly came to him word by word: "_You'll never do it Cyrus, not without the right spells; That and the thirteenth ghost!" _Dennis felt like he'd been woken up with a slap to back of the head. He'd felt so stupid for not seeing it before. Kalina had lied to them. She was probably another one of Cyrus's lackeys. If that was true, who knows what she could've done to Maggie. And worse yet, Arthur was about to sacrifice himself to _complete_ the Ocularis Infernum instead of destroy it! He had to get up there and stop him.

He ran up the stairs but stopped when he heard the scratching and eventual halt of the recorded spells. Something was up, so he continued his run up the stairs. Reaching the top, he saw Arthur first on the ground. He ran for Arthur, and upon reaching him he noticed that the ghosts had all gathered around something. When they lifted it up he could see that it was his former employer, Cyrus. Dennis knew that the ghost of Cyrus would never have made it to the glass house. Spirits are rarely that free-roaming. They either cling to their place of death or in some rarities resort to possession, and make their host's body and mind their territory. That meant that the Cyrus in front of him wasn't a ghost. Dennis wasn't really surprised, though. It somehow fit Cyrus like a glove that he would fake his own death just to get all of them into the house. So Dennis just stood by Arthur and watched coldly as the angry spirits tossed Cyrus into the spinning blades of the Ocularis.

And when he saw the ghosts disperse, Dennis realized that the spinning of the blades was changing it's pattern. There were periodic moments where it would be safe to jump into the eye and get the kids. He looked at Arthur, and he saw it too. They nodded, Arthur waiting til just the right moment, and then running, jumping, and landing safely on the middle platform with his kids. There was a tremor that ran through the house. They all felt it, but Dennis took it as a sign. He had a feeling that something big was coming, and he wanted to be near the kids, in case Arthur couldn't protect them alone when whatever it was happened. With a deep breath, Dennis jumped into the opening, missing the blades and landing next to Kathy in what little space was left in the center of the eye. Afraid for everyone's life, including his own, he positioned himself around the two kids, protecting whatever Arthur couldn't on his own. The machine exploded, the explosion ringing through the house, but at the center of the eye, all four of them were safe.

When the dust cleared, they all shared astonishment at the fact that they were saved considering the devastation around them. Jean's ghost appeared, scar-less, burn-less and looking more at peace. She smiled at them for a long moment, before slowly passing on. The moment of peace was broken when Maggie stormed past them. She was completely nerve-wracked, not even stopping to talk as she walked by, babbling frantically "I'm sorry Arthur, kids, but I-I can't do this anymore! I am through! I QUIT!". Before Arthur could convince her to change her mind, she was already out what was left of the doornever to be heard from again.

Great, she was gone. Now what would Arthur do? "Dammit. She was all I could afford! What now!" He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. "Arthur, uh..." Dennis muttered, "Look, I said I'd take care of your kids if you died, and I don't see why I can't now– I mean, I still don't have a job and I was already kicked outta my apartment, and I could move close by, and– " His rant was broken when Bobby interjected "Everybody! You gotta see this!"

He was running up the stairs, panting, and hefting his tape recorder and scooter. "There's a dead guy in half and a suitcase with money!" Noone really heard him, too concerned with what to do next to listen, except Kathy, who picked up her head, "What!". Bobby dropped his scooter at the top of the stairs and took a breath. "I went lookin' around downstairs for my scooter and I found a dead person split in half, and he was holding a suitcase with money in it!"

Kathy stood up, not too excited about the dead body, but with all she'd seen today, the basement could be a giant swimming pool full of blood and headsas long as there wereno _ghosts_. She ran up to Bobby. "Money in a- I mean, a dead body?" She pretended to be more interested in the body,just to pleaseBobby,"Can you show me?" Bobby smiled and nodded. Kathy sighed, trying to prepare herself and she followed him down the stairs. "You _better_ not be lying!"

Kathy was the first one to return up the stairs moments later, followed by Bobby. She was holding the briefcase Bobby spoke of, and she was beaming even more than she was when she first saw the inside of the house. Practically squeaking, she skip-walked over to her Dad and Dennis. She stood there for a few seconds holding the case up and lightly bouncing before Arthur asked "What?" Kathy was grinning from ear to ear, "Open it Daddy! Just open it!" Arthur sighed, grabbing the briefcase, and setting it down on the floor. He got on his haunches and unlatched it slowly.

Dennis stared strangely at Kathy, who looked like she was trying hard not to explode, then returned his gaze to Arthur. He couldn't see over the man's shoulders, but he got an idea of what the case held when Arthur trembled a little. Arthur moved over and turned slightly, allowing Dennis to see the money, _all_ the money, inside the case. Smiling, Arthur grabbed a wad of bills and lifted it up next to his face while smiling at Dennis, "_How much_ did Cyrus owe you?" Dennis got red in the face. laughing a little, he smiled back"You know, I'd settle for ajob and a place to stay..."

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**_Author's Post-Notes:_** _The reason Dennis stops experiencing seizures and pain from his visions acquired through human contact is because in my opinion, and to serve this story(eventually a DennisxKathy fic), the seizures and pain are mostly connected to his self-loathing and other psychological issues. After he is forgiven and forgives himself somewhat, the seizures and pain that accompany his visions stop, except with extremely violent visions. It's kind of like in Family Guy when Brian "wets the bed" , finds no apparent medical problems causing it, then discovering the cause is mid life crisis, and/or the fact he's in love with Lois. Ha ha! Sorry! I couldn't think of any other example (Sweatdrop)_

**Please review! Every time someone reads this story without leaving at least one review,the Jackal will eat a kitten! The story takes a big turn from here on! Next chapter comes as soon as it can! It will concern the budding romance between Dennis and Kathy, anda certaintype ofhaunting by afamiliar ghost. I have to write now, but I still need support, so every review will get the next chapter here that much faster.**


	2. Life is Good

**Ugly**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Thirteen Ghosts** any more than I did in the previous chapter. Please refer to the previous chapter's disclaimer._

**Chapter 2: Life is Good**

Arthur Kriticose had lived a very modest lifestyle up until then. He decided not to change it that much, opting for a decent house, simply furnished, with one bathroom, two bedrooms, and one guest bedroom. Kathy and Bobby had to share the largest of the rooms, while Arthur and Dennis took the remaining two. Kathy and Bobby were enrolled in a public school nearby, Bobby still in elementary, and Kathy in the first semester of her senior year.

Dennis stayed on as a replacement-nanny and friend of the family. At first, Dennis had laughed to himself at the thought: "Dennis, the Psychic Nanny"? It sounded like one of those idiotic sitcoms that only lasts half a season before getting cancelled. But what wasn't funny was what Arthur was offering for his services. Not only was the man paying him, he was allowing him to stay in his house, eat his food, things even _Cyrus_ never put on the table. And with the friendships he was building with his new family, he'd probably never feel lonely again. Life was good.

That was exactly what was on Dennis's mind as he finished preparing the kids' lunches. He handed them to Bobby and Kathy, Bobby pausing to look inside the brown paper bag, "Ewww! Peanut butter and jelly _again_!" Dennis scratched the back of his head thinking of how to answer Bobby, "Oh, Give him a break!" Kathy retorted, adding with a sarcastic tone, "It's all he knows how to make!" Dennis gasped, replying with, "I'll have you know I can make a lot of things...I just refuse to make them for little brats like you." He grinned and stuck out his tongue. Kathy returned the sentiment.

Dennis laughed, "Get to the car; I'll be there in a sec."

They had joked around like this practically every day since Dennis had moved in. Kathy wouldn't trade it for the world, though that particular phrase sounded really lame to her. In the time it took to get to know him, she had realized Dennis was a really cool guy. He drove them to school each day, since her dad thought she wasn't ready to drive. It was also Dennis who gave her and Bobby the thought to join extracurricular activities. Bobby joined an independent kids' soccer team. Dennis drove him to every practice and watched every one of his games, even when the rest of the family couldn't.

He did the same with Kathy and her drama club practices. Aside from that, he'd even join her and her friends for coffee or a scary movie from time to time, especially early on, when Arthur didn't know her friends well enough to trust her with them. Kathy didn't enjoy the movies as much as she did the company though. Once you've lived through the real thing, anything that wasn't real was just comical, and several elbows and chuckles from Dennis showed that he shared the same thoughts.

"Bye dad!" The two kids shouted in unison as they passed their father and headed for Dennis's car. "Bye _Kaffy_, bye _Bawby_!" Arthur mumbled back through the slice of toast that was hanging from in between his teeth as he slipped his suit jacket on. Turning to Dennis, he gave him another gratified look, like every day since Dennis started working for him. Dennis sighed, pulling the slice of toast out of Arthur's mouth "If you're gonna give me that 'Thank You' speech again, at least don't do it with your breakfast hanging out of your mouth." Arthur laughed, "Sorry, but you're probably the greatest thing we had in this family since before Jean died." Dennis had sort of an _Awww shucks! _look on his face, "Well, _I_ should be thanking _you_; for this job, and the roof over my head, a new _family_, practically– " Arthur chuckled, "You know, you're right. In fact, from now on, I expect heartfelt thank-yous every morning, and furthermore– " Dennis put his hands up, "Alright, alright! Geez! I give up!" The two men shared a laugh as Dennis handed Arthur his lunch. "Peanut butter and jelly _again_ Dennis?" Arthur questioned, "Dammit! Not you too, Arthur!" Dennis snapped jokingly, "Fine, I'll go buy some cold cuts tomorrow. Just write down what you guys want." Suddenly Dennis's car horn beeped three times, followed by Kathy leaning on it, thenshouting "Come on, Dennis!", Arthur smiled, shaking his head, "Better hurry up. Something tells me the kids are getting restless." Dennis nodded and grabbed his keys, heading for the car.

Kathy sat in the front passenger side, while Bobby took the back. Dennis sat down and closed the door, buckling himself in. "Seatbelts?" Bobby laughed, bouncing in his seat, "Give me a break!" Dennis sighed and reached for Kathy's shoulder. Touching it, he started trembling before wrenching his hand from her, looking back at Bobby, "What?" Bobby questioned. Dennis whimpered, "I just saw us in a car crash. You get squished to a pulp because you don't wear a seatbelt! Oh God! It's horrible!" Kathy giggled, as Dennis added the icing to the cake, "And what's worse is your dad decides to give all your action figures to Kathy and me!" Bobby straightened up in his seat, "That can't be true! Dad wouldn't do that!" Kathy smiled at Dennis, then turned to Bobby, "No, it's true! I saw it too! I'm so scared! Please don't die, Bobby!" Dennis grinned, looking at Bobby, "So I guess that the only thing to do is buckle up." Bobby quickly buckled his seatbelt, nodding, and Dennis backed out of the driveway, headed for Bobby's school.

Bobby got dropped off without a hitch, and as Dennis headed for the high school, Kathy decided to speak up, "So Dennis...do you have a girlfriend?" Dennis was shocked at the question, "Do I look like the type that attracts people!" Kathy wasn't startled at all by the outburst, "Hmmm, that doesn't answer my question..." Dennis was still a little nervous with the question, but decided to be blunt, "No, But isn't it obvious that I'm not exactly a girl magnet?" Kathy was being cute, like when she wanted something from her father, "Well have you ever dated before?" Dennis sputtered, "Well sure, but nothing serious. All the serious dates I had ended with me in a hospital bed. You know that up til about a month ago, any time I touched anyone I went into seizures. Try having a serious relationship where you can't even touch the person." Kathy nodded.

Dennis picked up his head at the next road sign, "So, what about you?" Kathy pulled her gaze from the rear view mirror, "What do you mean?" Dennis scratched his chin, "Boyfriends, dating, you know; the same." Kathy sighed, "Well, lets see; I'm a decent looking girl, independent thinking, don't drink, don't do drugs, don't party on weeknights, I do my homework, get good grades, haveclean cutfriends, I dress respectfully, I'm a virgin, and even though I'm eighteen, I refuse to have sex until I find the consenting man of my dreams. If you find a guy who's into that, let me know." Dennis smiled, "Virginity is a good quality to have. It's probably my best quality, aside from the whole psychic thing." Kathy gasped at those words, though Dennis was shocked she didn't already know from what he'd said earlier, "Oh, come on! How can you think I'd have been able to go all the way after what I said? Don't you remember; each serious date I had landed me in a hospital.I thought you'd payed better attention than that!" Kathy apologized as they reached the high school. "One more thing," Kathy said to Dennis, "I'm staying after for drama club practice. Come by and watch, then meet me at the bleachers afterwards. I wanna ask you about something." Dennis agreed, not thinking much of it, "Sure thing." Kathy smiled, "Okay, love you! Bye!" She leaned over and pecked Dennis on the cheek. There was an awkward pause, Kathy realizing what she just did, and that she couldn't take it back, Dennis staring at her confusedly. Somehow she managed to get some semblance of a sentence to come from her mouth, "I uh, that, my mom..." Dennis nodded just before Kathy closed the door and trotted off to the school entrance. Shaking it all off his mind, Dennis headed back home to rest until he had to pick Bobby up from school. Afterwards he'd head for Kathy's drama club practice, and then Kathy would converse with him on the bleachers for a while. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, as long as the conversation wasn't like the one they'd just had in the car. What did she have to ask him that she hadn't already? And the kiss? Dennis was finding itexponentially harder to concentrate on resting.

To Be Continued

There you go! I said budding romance, well I guess it blooms more in the next chapter. And if you look real hard, you'll see the first sign of Kathy's possession by The Angry Princess. You get extra bonus points if you find it! Let me know in your review when you've found it, and I'll try to reward you with a spoiler or something. Please Review. Chapter 3 is on it's way, so keep up the support!


	3. Kathy's Prom

**Ugly, a Thirteen Ghosts fanfiction by Sweetboxer**

**Thank You:** Rune Spirit for being a great beta and allowing me to be yours.

**_Disclaimer:_ **_ARGGH! I am sick __of this! (Copies and pastes the old disclaimer from Chapter 1) I don't own **Thirteen Ghosts**, and do I _look_ like the kind of person who would use my fanfiction in some evil plot to steal the credit for this movie from it's creators? I just wanna PRETEND that Dennis didn't die, and that he is in love with Kathy. IS THAT SO WRONG? It is? Fine. Then I apologize._

_**Notes: **I honestly have no Idea anymore if they are out of character. I tried to rent **13 ghosts **again for reference, but they took it off the shelves at **Movie Gallery **AND **48 Hours Video**! Believe me, I WILL protest!_

**Chapter 3:** **Kathy's Prom**

Dennis sat in the audience and watched the drama club perform. Kathy was playing several parts in the drama club's little skit show. Dennis's favorite was the popular but clueless ditz. It reminded him of a character from one of those parodies of a teen slasher movie. He was a little disturbed by the over-sexed adult humor that these kids were putting into a _high school_ production. Kathy had actually refused to be in any skit that was overly sexual in any manner. Dennis was proud, in a way, that the girl had age-appropriate standards.

The practice ended with only a few flaws, and Kathy left, meeting Dennis in the audience seating. "Did I look good?" Kathy asked with a smile. Dennis smiled back, "You were great, now what did you wanna ask me?" Kathy tugged his arm, heading towards the exit leading to the football field, "Not here! I said the bleachers." Dennis pretended to resist as she led him to the football bleachers.

Dennis sat down first, straddling his seat. Kathy plopped down across from him. "So, can you ask me already?" Dennis groaned. Kathy giggled, rolling her eyes, "Well...I want you to come with me to my senior prom." Dennis was shocked, "What! Kathy, I– " Kathy quickly interrupted, "As a friend! As a friend, Dennis! Calm down!" Dennis sighed, but continued, "Don't you think your dad would be a _wee_ bit curious as to what we'd actually be _doing_?" Kathy giggled again, this time with a slight flirtatious spin to her voice, "I'll just tell him the truth; that I'm of consenting age and I've found the man of my dreams. He's taking me to the prom. Then afterwards to the backseat of his car, and then...to heaven."

Dennis couldn't say a word to that, stunned beyond belief, that is until Kathy started laughing, "Oh my god! You're so cute! You thought I was serious?" Kathy nearly rolled off the bleachers. Dennis couldn't help but laugh a little at himself. Taking a breath, Kathy regained her composure, "Don't worry about it! Just be sure to rent a tuxedo." She sighed and pulled out he compact, touching up her makeup and hair as she stared into the tiny mirror, "Should we go home now? I bet it's time for dinner." Dennis sighed, "Yeah, umm, I'm not up to cooking tonight, so what do you say I pick up some fast food?" Kathy gave a kind smile, shaking her head, "Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry. I'm trying to lose weight." Dennis looked at her funny, "Bull. shit. You do _not_ need to lose weight." Kathy grinned, looking away from her compact and at Dennis, "Oh, you're so cute to say that, Dennis! Come on, let's go!" Kathy got up and jogged over to Dennis's car, Dennis getting up to follow her. Prom night was one of the worst nights of his teenage life, but he was looking forward to it the second time around. He didn't know exactly how much _Kathy_ was looking forward to it, though.

Dennis, dressed only in his boxers, skimmed through his closet searching for his rental tux. Suddenly he felt, heard, and saw the white flash of a disposable camera light up his room. "Hey!" Dennis shouted, reflexively covering himself as he whipped around to face the photographer. Kathy grinned wickedly, "Ha! Blackmail! You owe me a favor!" A small smile spread across Dennis's face, along with a tinge of red, "You can't be serious..." "Yep! Bye!" Kathy blurted before running off to do her hair and makeup.

Dennis returned to his closet, laughing to himself, "Aha! There you are, you son of a..." Dennis found his tuxedo and quickly put it on. He popped in a few breathmints and stored the remainder of he roll in his pocket. He got the corsage out, and headed over to the bathroom to check on Kathy. When he got there, she was curiously still, her gaze transfixed on her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Kathy?"

"**Kathy!"**

Kathy shook her head, turning to Dennis with a confused look, "Sorry, I must've zoned out." She took another glance at her reflection, "Dennis, do you think I'm pretty?" Dennis blushed again, "That's probably the 8th time you asked me that!" Kathy twirled her hair playfully, "Well, I guess I just enjoy seeing you turn red. So...do you think I'm pretty?" Dennis shrugged, embarrassed "I uh, ee, ah, sure...so are you ready?" Kathy nodded, turning to Dennis and allowing him to pin the corsage on her dress.

She looked amazing, her hair done up, and wearing a backless number that she said was just like her mom's prom dress. With her face made up the way she had done it, she appeared much older than she usually acted. Before they went off, Arthur took a few pictures, mostly of Kathy, wished them a good time, and warned Dennis to protect his only daughter. With all the film used up in Arthur's camera, The two left for Dennis's car and drove off to the high school.

The prom was essentially like any other dance, besides the whole contest for King and Queen. Somebody dropped a few somethings into the punch, though. And unknowingly, Dennnis poured a glass for him and Kathy. Dennis ended up slow-dancing with her, and once again found himself trying not to blush. He was surprised how lax the supervision was in this school, in fact, he couldn't see a single chaperone. Odd.

Dennis tried not to look at where his hands were nestling on her body, when he felt Kathy tap his shoulder, "Don't look, in case they see you, but my ex boyfriend is behind you with his new girlfriend." Dennis looked into Kathy's sad eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry." Kathy quickly whispered, "Shit! He's looking over here! Kiss me!" Some dizzy feeling in Dennis's head found it a good idea to make the guy jealous, and was thinking about saying yes, but reason still had a place in his choices, "Wha? No way!" Kathy gritted her teeth, "You owe me a favor, remember?" Then she pulled his lips onto hers.

It was a plain kiss until she decided to open her mouth and try to draw in his tongue. Dennis put up little resistance, and eventually much participation to the point where his fingers were caressing her bare back as his tongue enjoyed his first painless taste of a female's kiss. And all he could think about was his overload of senses, taste, smell, touch. Everything was magnified. They decided to go back to the car, since Dennis needed a moment to breathe, and Kathy needed supervision at all times, according to her father. Dennis sat in the driver's seat, trying to catch his breath. He looked over and noticed that Kathy was blushing, "Sorry," Dennis looked at her strangely, "For what?"

Kathy got even redder, "I just wanted to kiss you. I lied; my only ex boyfriend doesn't even go to this school..." Dennis stared forward past the wheel and Kathy tried desperately but couldn't read him. Dennis then snapped out, "Wait. You lied so you could kiss me! Un-f-ing-believable! Do you have any idea what your dad's gonna do if he finds out? I swear, all because you couldn't keep your tongue to yourself! Freakin' teenagers, man!" There was a silence, Kathy starting to feel guilty, getting ready to apologize, when suddenly Dennis smiled slightly, and in a tone of playful curiosity, asks, "So...How was I?" It only took a moment for Kathy to answer, "Exactly like my fantasy." Dennis laughed at that, unable to imagine how exotic an 18 year old virgin's fantasy could be, "Fantasy? What fantasy? Enlighten me, princess of all that is kinky." Kathy chortled, "Well, it's mostly about the kiss we just had at the prom," Dennis replied sarcastically, "Mostly? You mean there's _more_!" Kathy blushed, but other tan that, showed no problem saying what she then said, "And then we...do it...in the car..."

Dennis didn't know if it was the dizzyness or the sensory overload of the kiss that shed given him, but he meant what he said next, "Okay. Check that fantasy off on the list."

"What!" Kathy responded, stunned. "If that's all there is to your fantasy, we're already halfway there, right? And the other half is definitely doable." Dennis smiled, almost predatorily and then leaned over on top of Kathy and planted kisses down her collarbone, as she ran her hands down the back of his neck. The rest seemed a blur to both of them. They remembered a really good feeling, but not so much the action due mostly to the drugs in their punch. Afterwards, Dennis drove them home and they both went straight to bed, never wanting to tell, but never wanting to forget either.

**To Be Continued...**

_Chapter 4 comes in a while. I need reviews, people! Grr! Please review!_ _I will try my hardest to bring you quality fanfiction, but I need some support!_


	4. The Morning After

**Ugly, **a** Thirteen Ghosts** fanfic by** Sweetboxer**

**_Sweetboxer:_** _Enjoy this, or so help me God I'll make your life so unenjoyable, you'll find this enjoyable by comparison!_

_**Thank yous:**_

_**Rune-Spirit:** Thank you for adding the_ _extra professional touches that make this a worthwhile chapter_, _and for helping me with the plot details. I honestly can't thank you enough! I can't wait to help you with your next chapter in Amor Prima Facie_

**_Nemanja:_ **_Thanks for reading and reviewing as much as possible at the moment._

_**PR1: **I just got turned on to the idea of Dennis and Kathy myself! Cute pair. As for updates, as soon as I run my final chapters by my beta, they will all be up, unless I get more ideas from reviewers...HA!_ _Don't worry! It's gonna be really, really soon, ok?_

_**Disclaimer: **(Hasn't changed since the first chapter) All that I write here, I own, except for the stuff that is not mine..._

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Dennis awoke early the next morning, Thank God Arthur left after them, dropping Bobby off at his friend's house for a sleepover before heading to work. Dennis tried to remember the prom. Though foggy, the memories were there: The flirting, the kiss, the talk of fantasies, followed by...

"Fuck." Dennis whispered, feeling a migraine coming on. It had happened all right. Swallowing an unhealthy dose of worry, Dennis realized that Bobby needed to be picked up soon.

'_Aw hell'_ Dennis thought to himself, _'He won't hate me if I give him another 30 minutes.'_ He headed to the living room and switched the TV on. It was the local news. The voices blared as Dennis settled himself on the couch.

_Thanks Riley! And in our ongoing high school drug watch story_, _We bring you an event that happened last night at Eastside High School. As most students were celebrating their prom, they were crushed to find that the authorities were closing it down early. The reason? One of the chaperones discovered a diluted form of date rape drug mixed in with the students' punch. The main suspect, whom the police have yet to name, confessed that he'd planned to drug only one of the female students. The said female poured the contents of her glass back into the punch bowl. The charges pressed have not been identified at this date and time. Back to you!_

'_Oh shit' _Dennis thought, remembering just how much punch he and Kathy drank. He felt relieved suddenly, since he might not be held responsible because of the drugging… but what about Kathy? What if she felt violated now that she was clear headed? Dennis couldn't very well expect Kathy to have been in a coherent state of mindat that point in timeAnd there's no reason she wouldn't be scared enough to charge him with rape. Dennis hoped against hopes that she wasn't headed in that direction. He didn't want to think of losing the trust of the family.

For Kathy's sake, he decided to apologize, and then explain how it happened. Then they would agree to keep silent about their prom night experience until the polar ice caps melt. He checked Kathy's bedroom, but it looked like she had already woken up, her bed vacant and slightly disturbed. He checked the bathroom next, knocking on the door three times and listening before opening the door, He smiled involuntarily as he looked inside. Kathy was staring into the mirror, brushing her hair over and over.

"Kathy, can I talk to you about something?" Dennis asked without receiving an answer. She just kept brushing and brushing. A close look at her hairbrush revealed that it was pulling hairs off of her head.. It looked like she'd been brushing her hair for over an hour.

"Whoa Kathy! Give your scalp a rest, will you!" Dennis chuckled, reaching for the hand holding the brush.

As soon as his hand had latched on to hers, Kathy whipped around, shoving him away, "Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed, taking Dennis aback.

'_Okay,'_ Dennis thought to himself, _'She feels violated all right.'_ Dennis needed to think up a really good apology.

Kathy shook her head roughly, dazed, "Whoa! Sorry, I'm uh, feeling weird lately."

Dennis nodded "Yeah, me too." shrugging, he continued, "and that's why I want to end anything we started last night before someone gets hurt or your dad finds out about what we did. And If I violated you, I'm sorry, I mean, I took your virginity, and that's irreplaceable." Kathy looked confused, so Dennis continued, "Someone drugged the punch, and that's why we did it. So, it's not really like we're breaking up, really. Y'know, cuz we weren't really together in the first place…"

From the minute Dana heard him spill out that tired old drug excuse, her hands were clenched into fists. She felt the only emotion that was able to bubble over her self-pity, and that was her hate. She shifted her hips to the side, looking pissed off.

"Drugs? Really? Well, it's nice to know that you'd only touch me if you were FUCKING STONED! You really are heartless, you rat-assed bastard!"

He looked confused, "What are you talking about?" He grabbed Dana by the shoulders. She smiled wickedly, grabbing his hands and sliding them up and around her throat.

"Go ahead! You know you want to. Just a little squeeze and pop and it'll all be over! Do it! I'm not afraid anymore, Jason!"

Dennis was confused, pulling his hands away, "Who's the hell is Jason!"

Dana laughed with an almost insane quality, "Jesus Christ! You're so shit-faced you can't even remember who the fuck you are." She laughed for a good 6 seconds before her attitude shifted almost instantly from playful mockery to raging bitch, "Get out… GET OUT!"

Whimpering, Kathy felt the floor coming up to her face all at once. Then there was only black

Arthur was on his way home when his cell phone rang. Picking up the phone, he pressed the **TALK** button, placing the phone next to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Yeah Arthur, it's me Dennis." _He sounded serious.

"What is it?" Arthur responded.

"_Well, you know the prom last night?"_

"...Yes?" Arthur anticipated something in Dennis's nervous tone.

"_I'm sorry, but some bastard drugged the punch last night."_

At first Arthur thought, "Poison" but what Dennis said next was far worse in Arthur's opinion.

" _Kathy started getting all... flirty... and she... kissed me." _On the other end of the line, Dennis was scared to death of what Arthur might be thinking.

His conscience in the back of his head nagging him, "I told her, wanted her to stop **_(No you didn't)_.**"

Arthur tried to stay calm, determined to act like "the cool dad". After all, Kathy was of consenting age, so all he could do was try to lock her in a tower or accept her as a sexual being; a big girl. Go with the flow, pops. His stomach was uneasy at the thought.

He tried not to sound too outraged, "Okay Dennis, did anything else happen!"

Dennis replied quickly, "I can't remember…**_(Liar)_**. Anyway, Kathy is a little delusional right now, and she was screaming at me and calling me by some other guy's name. I'm gonna pick up Bobby and take Kathy to the hospital. I'm sure she's gonna be just fine, but just to be safe I think they should have a look at her. I'll pay the bills, so don't worry about it."

Arthur didn't have to fake being impressed by Dennis's responsibility. Maybe it was the cool dad talking, but Arthur thought at that moment that maybe irresponsible, immature Kathy needed a responsible, older man, like Dennis to be truly 'complete'. Arthur shook off the thought briskly. Best not to go there.

"Just call me if anything else happens. Later"

"Okay, bye."

Kathy came to in the car. She was strapped tightly in the front passenger seat. Yawning, she turned to Dennis, who was driving.

"Where are we going?"

Dennis muttered a reply, "The hospital, our punch was drugged last night, and I want us to get checked for any side effects." Dennis stared at the road, serious and concerned.

Kathy frowned, "Does dad know?"

Dennis knew what she meant, "Yeah, but I don't think he's angry, just worried." Dennis hoped what he said was true. Kathy sighed.

Whispering in a voice that didn't fit the emotion of the dark words she said, "One way or another, you always land me in the hospital. And one way or another, I always end up limping back to you..."

Dennis picked up his head, "Eh? Why would you say that? Is it a poem or something?"

Kathy shrugged, "I don't know, something just told me to say it." She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing her sleeve to fall further down her arm and reveal a small cut on her forearm, by her wrist. Dennis saw it, and immediately started questioning Kathy, quietly, so as not to startle Bobby.

"What's that cut from, Kathy?"

Kathy was surprised that she didn't notice the band-aid come off earlier. She decided not to tell Dennis _everything_. He probably thought she was a slut already so why should she give him a reason to believe she's some sort of masochist. So she'd gotten a rush from the cut, It wasn't intentional, she just felt... different afterwards.

She opened her mouth finally and spoke, "I was shaving my legs in the tub and I tested the razor on the hairs on my arm.."

"Ewwww! You shave your arms?" Bobby cringed at the thought. Dennis shushed him, allowing Kathy to continue.

"So, I ended up cutting myself by accident. It's just a big scratch, really." Dennis was still concerned remembering what Kathy had been like in the bathroom, Screaming at him like he'd done her physical harm.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Kathy, if anyone's hurting you, you can tell me..."

Kathy just giggled, "What gave you THAT idea? You're reading way too deep into this. Really, I'm fine." Smiling, Dennis parked the car.

"Just be careful. You could die if you get cut in the wrong place. Now just stay calm and answer all their questions. They're not gonna arrest us for accidentally drinking spiked punch." Kathy nodded.

The doctors put them both through a few tests, and they passed each one. The prescription for Kathy was simply decent rest and fluid intake. Arthur arrived taking the kids in his car, Dennis understood he had to talk to Kathy alone and get her side of the story. Dennis actually enjoyed the thought of driving back alone after the all the human interaction he'd been through that day. Buckling up, he closed his eyes and imagined that kiss again. It was his first real kiss, and it tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before, but how did he know they didn't all taste the same?

He shook his head, trying to avoid lusting over the unattainable. He looked over to the empty seat where Kathy had sat on the way to the hospital. There was a little piece of paper, a coupon for the 1 hour photo store. Reaching into the glove box, he pulled out the disposable camera Kathy had used to take their prom pictures, not to mention Dennis's little _underwear_ picture, that he would soon claim and burn all copies of. It was still around 4:30 in the afternoon, so he could still get the copies before the place closed for the night. Smiling now that he'd found a distraction, Dennis headed for the 1-hour photo.

**To Be Continued...**

_There you go people! Review! I need your support! Please review! PLEASE!_

_Much more DennisxKathy to follow! _

_Be patient you little ronance luvverz!_


	5. Not Kathy

**Ugly**,a** Thirteen Ghosts **Fanfic by **Sweetboxer**

Thanks to **Rune-Spirit** for your excellent Beta work, and **Nemanja **and** PR1** for reading and reviewing. **(Insert other thank you's here):**

_**Disclamier:** I don't own **Thirteen Ghosts**; Cyrus owned them, before they revolted and killed him. If anyone says I'm plagiarizing, I will email him or her a specially made CyrusXPilgrimess_ _TorsoXBen Moss Smut fic that will either guarantee nights upon nights without sleep, or will fulfill your every hidden and twisted fantasy. (Cringes) So don't accuse me when there are people out there making two of the same movie at the same time! **Gordy** and **Babe**? **Deep Impact **and **Armageddon**?_ _They're the people who should get sued, because we have to sit through the same crap twice!_

**Chapter 5: Not Kathy**

"I told you, I don't know what the hell kind of trick you're pulling, but these aren't the pictures I ordered. O-Okay, yeah, whatever… Look. Look! I'm returning them tomorrow, so if you could find it in your '_policy_' to do a half-decent job serving your customer, could you give me the pictures from the film that I turned in! Fine, whatever you say. Bye." Dennis hung up the phone, whispering "What a bitch!" to himself.

He stared at the pictures in his hand. They were obviously of a girl in her late teens, wearing Kathy's prom dress, but this girl wasn't Kathy. She looked a bit older. Her facial features resembled that of a supermodel. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and looked strikingly familiar. Dennis knew what he'd taken pictures of, and he'd never snapped a shot of this girl, though she was in practically every picture. He wasn't an idiot, and he knew how people could use Photoshop to alter pictures. He just never thought a 1-hour photo employee would try to do that.

Sighing, Dennis put away the pictures and went to Bobby and Kathy's room, feeling guilty for taking over Bobby's day with the hospital trip.

"Hey kid, what's up? Where's your sister?"

Bobby sounded dejected, "In the bathroom still. She's putting on her stupid makeup again." Bobby grabbed his game boy and switched it on. "Are you sure she's not sick? Cuz, she sure is acting weird."

Dennis laughed, "Yeah, girls are always weird. You'll just have to get used to it." He couldn't help but worry for Kathy though.

Dana sat in the bathtub, the hot water turning her skin red and the frantic, angry scrubbing turning her skin even redder. "Exfoliating", mother called it. It meant scrubbing with something rough and abrasive to remove dead skin. Dana believed it was a major part of the beautifying process. Her skin was blazing scarlet and felt like it was on fire, but Dana knew the color was only temporary. It would return to peach minutes after she got out of the tub, and Dana could stand the pain for as long as it took to become beautiful. The extra hard scrubbing wasn't necessary, but she wanted the dead skin to suffer as much as it could.

Realizing her fingertips were getting a little wrinkly, Dana drained the bath and dried off. She dropped the towel and stared at the mirror in a daze. She stood there naked, fixing her hair, trying to think pretty. It never worked, because she always found something she needed to change. She felt like the whole world was laughing at her, that even her own reflection hated her. The doubts got louder and louder, driving her to her breaking point. Screaming, Dana brought her fist down upon the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

Kathy remembered screaming and her hand hitting the mirror. Almost instantly, a shard of broken glass flew from the mirror and sent a slash down her fist and forearm. Kathy winced and fell backwards, sitting in the corner made by the bathtub and the wall. She looked at her hand, watched the blood run, and once again felt a strange emotional rush. She thought she must have fallen and hit her hand on the mirror, but she couldn't remember anything. She was so confused; all she could think to do was pull the towel to her to cover herself if someone came in. When Dennis rushed in a moment later. Kathy saw the concern in his eyes, even before he looked directly at her. He really did care…

Dennis had heard the scream and the smash, milliseconds later, so he told Bobby to wait in his room, while he ran for the bathroom. He threw open the door, steam pouring out of the open room. His eyes darted around first to the broken mirror, then to Kathy, who was on the floor among pieces of broken glass. She was bleeding from the arm.

"Kathy!" He momentarily took her in his arms, "What happened?"

She looked up, "I don't know. I fell, I-it happened so fast, I... " Dennis reached into the medicine cabinet for some gauze when he realized the wound needed to be cleaned first.

He turned to Kathy, "Can you stand up?"

Kathy half smiled, "Maybe with some help..." Dennis nodded, bending down to help her up.

"We need to clean that, and it might hurt a bit." She winced in anticipation, but nodded. He turned on the cold water in the sink, holding Kathy's arm under the stream until most of the blood was washed away. Then he dabbed her cut with hydrogen peroxide before wrapping her upper arm in gauze.

"Good thing it was such a shallow cut; you could've been hurt a lot worse." His words were optimistic in contrast to his dark tone. Kathy frowned, squeezing his hand with her free hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "If... if it's not too late... Dennis, please don't leave." Dennis didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't worry about it, Kathy. Your dad understands. And he's not mad, so I'm not going anywhere."

Kathy's eyes were moistening, "No, Dennis. Don't leave... _this_. _Us_." Kathy put her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Dennis thought she was going to kiss him again. He assumed at the most, she was attracted to him, and nothing more. He wouldn't have complained if she kissed him again, actually. What she did somehow seemed to have changed everything he'd assumed about how she saw him.

Instead of kissing him, Kathy had embraced him, resting her head sideways on his chest. Once again, Dennis was shocked. She could just as easily have brought her lips to his. With a sad smile gracing his features, he wrapped his arms softly around her shoulders, wondering but not really caring at the moment if he got emotionally attached or not. They stood there for a while before either spoke.

"Where's your dad?" he whispered quietly.

Kathy gazed up at him, "Probably still resting, he would've come up if he'd heard."

Dennis smiled, "Well, just in case he wakes up, why don't you put your clothes on. I'll talk to Arthur about you and the mirror later."

Kathy nodded, stepping back. Her towel fell, revealing her for just a second before she bent down a caught it, embarrassed.

'_Oh-God-Oh-God-Oh-God-Oh-God!'_ Dennis was shy to see Kathy unclothed, even considering what they had done only the night before. Blushing, he looked away. As she left for the door, he caught up to her, wrapping her in his arms and squeezing.

"I don't _want_ to leave this, Kathy... I just don't know if I can stay" Kathy smiled at the feeling of his arms around her. It was better because _Dennis_ actually made the move.

"I don't plan on giving you up." She left his embrace and headed into her room, shooing Bobby and his game-boy out. Dennis smiled to himself, finding it hard to believe what he had said and done; yet he was glad he had finally fixed everything.

He'd soon find out that he didn't even come close.

**To Be Continued...**

_Next chapter is on it's way. Maybe a review will get it here faster?_


	6. Sweet, Sweet Closure

**Ugly **a** Thirteen Ghosts **fanfic by** Sweetboxer**

**Sweetboxer:** Hope you like the ending!

**Thanks to**:** Rune-Spirit, PR1, **and** Nemanja **for reviewing. A special thanks to **IlOvEjOnNy **for putting my story on their alert list. Thank you! Do me a favor and tell your friends to read my story!

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN **13 GHOSTS!**_

**Chapter 6: Sweet, Sweet Closure**(For all you DennisKathy fans!)

By the time Dennis received the photos for the third time (two days later) he was beyond a wreck. Kathy had more cuts showing up each day and she was becoming even more unpredictable. And to prove that it was possible for things to be more screwed up than they already were, the photos Dennis received, that were confirmed by the manager of 1-hour photo to have been made from the film from the right camera, were of that same damned girl. Not Kathy, but somehow it all fit. Everything harmful or unusual that Kathy had done or said in the past month, especially the last three days had been nothing like her. Having been in supernatural situations several times in his life, Dennis knew that logic didn't always take front and center. He had a feeling there was a deeper, connected explanation for _all_ these things.

What did he know so far? There was the obsession with her appearance, her weight… that random poetic phrase and those screaming fits. She'd sworn at Dennis and said she didn't care if he hit her anymore. Dennis never hit her. Nobody ever hit Kathy. She didn't have a single bruise, and he'd seen enough of her body to know that. Then there was Jason. Kathy never admitted to knowing anyone named Jason, and she didn't usually lie. Then there were the random accidents: The cuts and the broken mirror. And if the photos had anything to do with it, Dennis had a handful of shit to go through.

Dennis stared at the brown haired girl in the picture who was _supposed_ to be Kathy. He stared at the photo; hoping to see something about the girl, remember something about her. Then it all came to him: The face belonged to Dana Newman, the Angry Princess of the Black Zodiac. Slowly it began to come into place. The cuts, the screaming, the self-obsession… Dana must have possessed Kathy back when all the ghosts were freed. She must have laid low before deciding to come out now, but to do what, exactly? Dennis didn't want to know; he really didn't care. He just wanted the old Kathy back.

He first told Arthur what he knew, and it soon came clear to him as well. They headed to the kids' room, and hopefully Kathy would be there. Nope, just Bobby and his toys.

"Bobby, where's Kathy?" Bobby looked up from his game boy.

"I think she went to take a bath."

"Bath…" It suddenly hit Dennis like a flying rock to the head, "Oh no… we might be too late!" he panicked, turning around and running for the bathroom. The psychic wrenched at the doorknob, but it refused to turn.

"Shit!" He motioned Arthur to stay back. Not having time to waste, Dennis rammed the door. Nothing. He stepped back two or three steps, paused, and ran at the door again, this time blowing it open with a loud crack.

The door blew open, sending a small insignificant splinter of wood that landed in her bathwater, sinking slowly. Dana turned her head at the slight distraction.

"Kathy!" he shouted.

Dana raised an eyebrow, "Who's Kathy? Is there something you're not telling me, Jason? I knew it! I fucking knew! I know exactly how you feel about me. You'd kill me if you could get away with it, right? WELL I'LL SAVE YOU THE FUCKING TROUBLE!" She lifted her knife out of the water and ran it across her arm.

'_Great'_ Dennis thought, _'Kathy's been completely taken over! Now all I can do is appeal to Dana'_ he blanched, watching as she cut herself again.

"Dana! Stop it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you want to finish the job yourself," Dana snapped back, "but I'd rather it be me causing the pain for a change." Dennis wasn't stupid enough to try and grab the knife from her.

'_What now?'_ he thought. The only thing he could think of that would change Dana's mind was Jason himself, and Dana conveniently thought Dennis _was_ Jason. The only thing Dennis could do was talk her out of it by playing the part of some abusive boyfriend.

Dennis closed his eyes, breathing deeply before gasping out, "Dana, please! Don't kill yourself! Can't we work this out!"

Dana wasn't impressed, "Like the last time? Or how about the time before that? Do you realize how full of shit you are?"

Dennis replied using whatever he could remember from Dana's file, "Dana, I'm scum, and I don't deserve you. Maybe one day, you'll find someone who can treat you better. You _deserve_ better, because you're beautiful, in every sense of the word. Remember that."

Dana was shocked, and slightly flattered, "You haven't called me beautiful since the first time we slept together." Dennis looked away, trying to act like he was talking to Kathy if she were in the same situation.

"Dana, I… don't want to keep hurting you. I think you need someone in your life with more respect for you. I… love you too much to risk… hurting you again. You deserve better than you've been getting. You'll be so much happier if you put down the knife and just leave me behind."

Dana felt tears, the knife falling out of her hands, her voice cracked and achy, her cuts actually starting to hurt, "Thanks, Jason. I love you too, but… you're right. We need to stop seeing each other. I don't know how to thank you. Thanks to you, I might be able to stop hating myself."

Dennis smiled warmly, "Well, I broke it; I fix it."

Dana laughed at that, and then suddenly realized she was fading from Kathy's body, crossing over to the other side. She was slowly grasping the reality of what was happening, so she asked one final favor of the man, who she still couldn't tell wasn't Jason.

"Can I have one kiss, before we leave each other forever?"

Dennis was kneeling in the tub and he nodded, hoping that Arthur wouldn't mind Dennis fulfilling Dana's request. He brought his lips to hers hesitantly before fully connecting in a kiss. Dana's kiss was similar to Kathy's, except very cold. It gave Dennis chills.

Dana arched her back as the body slowly started to fill with the warmth of life. She had felt love for the first time in years, and she finally had her priorities sorted, beauty being # 31147 on the list. She was fading faster now, almost completely gone.

Her lips began to warm up until they practically burned, causing Dennis to assume that Dana was gone. He slowly pulled away.

Unsure, he asked the young woman in his arms, "Kathy? Is Dana gone? Did I get rid of her?" Kathy stared back at up at him with a sly grin, breathing heavily.

"Wanna make sure?" She giggled, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Her lips muffled Dennis's response. He pulled away long enough to say, "Uhh...Kathy?" And pointed to the door, where Arthur stood, watching.

Kathy made a noise and let him go. The both of them stared at Arthur and struggled to find something to say. With much practice, Arthur had finally mastered the concept of "The Cool Dad", which consisted of staying out of the way unless it was necessary.

"Uh… I guess _I'll_ just… go make dinner, right?" The two nodded, a bit out of beat with each other, as Arthur backed away smiling and trying not to laugh.

Kathy looked back at Dennis with a wild look in her eye, "Dennis? Do you remember the blackmail?"

Dennis furrowed his brow at the question, "The photo… with me and my underwear? Yeah, but- "

Kathy sounded witty, "Well after dinner, I feel like redeeming that favor you owe me." A naughty smile spread across her face.

Dennis matched her smile, and raised her one quick kiss, before climbing out of the bathtub. Slipping off his soaked clothing and putting on a towel, Dennis headed to the door.

"Actually, you cashed in on that favor when I kissed you on prom night, remember?" He stopped at the doorway. He turned at the waist to glimpse back at Kathy, the smirk still playing upon his lips, "So it's a good thing I'm not keeping score… isn't it?"

**The End...I think**

I am serious this time: I WILL need some new ideas if you readers want me to continue on with this story. Review or send me an email if you have an idea or a comment on the story. 


End file.
